Harry Potter and the Story of Engendering
by HrryPttrFreak87
Summary: This is my first story. Chapter Two up. I plan on having eventual H/Hr. This story is based in the 7th with some mystery and a lot of different stuff happening.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Story of Engendering  
~*~*~ Chapter One~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know these characters, but I'm sure you know who they belong too.  
  
A/N This is my first story so please do not be too mean. Constructive criticism is very welcome.  
  
  
Harry lay in bed and couldn't fall asleep. The reason was his birthday was tomorrow. For once in his life he couldn't wait for his birthday because he was going to spend the day with his godfather, Sirius. At the end of harry's 6th year Peter Pettigrew was caught and Sirius was set free, although some people still think of him as a murderer. Now Harry is living with him in a comfortable sized flat just outside of Hogsmeade. Harry had only been living here for about a week so he was still adjusting to the comfort of his new home. It also was strange for him to live with somebody that wasn't constantly mean to him and actually liked him for who he was.  
  
Harry was still thin but not as scrawny and had grown considerably the previous year. He still had his brilliant emerald green eyes and the dark hair that seemed to do what ever it wanted to do. On is forehead there was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt from a long ago attack.   
  
As Harry lay in bed with his green eyes open looking around his medium sized room and saw Hedwig's cage, currently empty, hanging in the corner. Then glanced over to his closet were he kept his broom. He decided to go for a nighttime fly, hoping that it would make him sleepy since he was still wide awake. He opened the door that led out to the small balcony that Harry had connected on his room and hopped on his broom. He then through his invisibility cloak around him and the broom as he did not want to be seen.   
  
He couldn't decide were he wanted to go. He didn't know who would be awake and it was pretty late. His best friends Ron and Hermione would most likely be sleeping and he didn't want to wake them up. So he ventured into Hogsmeade. As he was flying through Hogsmeade he saw a few people. Madam Rosetta was closing the Three Broomsticks. Harry saw the Post office, and the newest shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes run by Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George. Soon Harry came up to the Shrieking shack. Harry slowed a little bit when he saw someone in the shadows of the house. He knew the house wasn't really haunted, he had found that out the same year he found out that he had a godfather. Harry landed and silently follow this person. The person went through a window that was once boarded up. Harry was very curious about this person and wanted to know why they were going into the shrieking shack of all places, so he decided to follow. He trailed this person all the way through the dark tunnel to Hogwarts.   
  
As Harry came out of the whomping willow on the Hogwarts grounds he saw the person dart off toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry hopped back on his firebolt and flew over the person walking through the trees. Suddenly the person stopped and spoke. A man with a deep voice spoke, "You wanted to see me Sir?"  
  
"Yes" a voice spoke. It sounded winded and tired as though he had been running. "I need to tell you to be prepared."  
  
"Prepared for what?" the first voice asked sounding worried.  
  
"The dark Lord is going to attack, attack Harry be prepared"  
  
"Attack? Attack when?" he asked. But no one answered the second man had all ready started running deeper into the forest while the man Harry had been following returned to the whomping willow and left.   
  
Harry sat in the air thinking he was going to be attacked..... but when? was the question. Harry then started on his way home through the tree, through the boarded up window and back into his bedroom window. Harry landed silently as to make sure that he didn't wake up Sirius, put his broom and invisibility cloak away then flopped into bed. Now being exhausted fell asleep right away. Completely forgetting that his birthday was the next day.  
  
When Harry awoke, he showered and got dressed. He decided to keep his wand with him, although he couldn't do magic because he was still an underage wizard, he thought it best to be prepared if he was going to be attacked. Once he was all dressed he left his room and went toward the kitchen. There wasn't much on the white walls because Sirius and Harry hadn't had much time to decorate. The air smelt like bacon, eggs, and toast. And sure enough when Harry rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen he saw Sirius cooking and heard the sizzling and popping coming from the frying pan with the bacon in ti.   
  
"Good morning Sirius" Harry said with a slight yawn.   
  
Sirius jumped obviously he hadn't seen or heard Harry come into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Sirius replied in a happy voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, Thanks" Harry said.  
  
"Did you forget it was your birthday today?" Sirius said in a surprised voice.  
  
"No I just had other things on my mind"  
  
"Like what? What could be more important than your birthday?"  
  
"Well... last night I couldn't fall asleep." Harry paused  
  
"And that is why you almost forgot it was you birthday?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Not exactly. I know I'm not supposed to but I thought a night time fly would help me fall asleep." Harry paused to muster his thoughts and then continued. "I put my invisibility cloak on so no one would see me. And when I get near the Shrieking Shack I saw someone sneaking around by it."  
  
Sirius nodded then asked "Do you know who it was?"   
  
Harry shook his head "No it was too dark. I followed that person into the shrieking shack. I followed him all the way to Hogwarts. He then went into The Forbidden Forest and I flew over him. He started to talk to someone else."  
  
"Did you hear what they said?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah guy that was in the fores said to the other guy to be prepared because, because the dark lord is going to attack." Harry said his speech getting quicker and more worried.  
  
"Attack, attack who?" Sirius asked his voice sounding worried as if he knew the answer.  
  
"Well... me" Harry said glancing up at Sirius.  
  
"Do you know when or where or anything like that?"  
  
"No he didn't say. Right after he was done talking he turned and left"  
  
"Hmm, well I guess all you can do is be on your guard and don't go wandering off by yourself."  
  
"Yeah I know it is always the same old thing, 'stay on your guard, don't go wondering off, be careful, watch out, and don't go looking for danger.' I get so sick of it. It isn't fair!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Sirius walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you hate all of this but there isn't anything you can do about it until Voldemort is gone and even then...." Sirius grabbed a plate and handed it to Harry "Here eat before it gets cold. Remember we are going to go to Ron's house for your birthday"   
  
Harry remembered a couple of days after Harry arrived at Sirius's house Ron wrote to him asking if he wanted to go to his house for his birthday.   
  
Harry nodded, "At least it will help keep my mind off of things."  
  
As soon as they were done eating Harry helped with the dishes.  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I write more? and if so what should happen because I have no idea where I should make this story go. Please review and again constructive criticism is allowed and welcome. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
So I finally got this up. Not much happens in this chapter because I don't really know where to go yet. If you have an idea please let me know.   
Disclaimer: Basically nothing is mine, it all belongs to some other people who I'm sure I don't have to name.   
  


Harry Potter and the Story of Engendering   
~*~*~Chapter Two~*~*~

  
  
Once Sirius and Harry were done doing the dishes two owls flew in and dropped two letters on the kitchen table. Harry walked over to them while Sirius went to his owm room to change. He recognized the one letter as the normal Hogwarts letter though it did look a bit thicker than the size of the usual letter. Harry decided to open the Hogwarts letter first and it said:   
  
_ Dear Mr. Potter,   
We are pleased it inform you that you have been selected as this years Head boy. You'll find that you Head boy badge is enclosed. As Head boy there a couple things that you must understand:   
1. You are to set a good example   
2. You and the Head girl will have to do nightly rounds to make sure that no student is out of bed or causing havoc.   
3. You and the Head girl are in control or plan all the prefects meetings.   
4. You and the Head girl and the other prefects are people that any student in the student body can contact if they have a complaint of have something to say to a teacher, when they can't get a hold of a teacher.   
5. Whenever you see foul play or students causing trouble in the corridor or see something happen that you see fit to deduct points, you may.   
  
The head girl is Hermione Granger _(no surprises there thought Harry)._ Hope you have a terrific summer,   
Professor M. McGonagal   
Deputy Headmistress_   
  
Harry then picked up his badge and smiled, he didn't think he was going to get this because he does seem to get into a lot of trouble but then again he really doesn't go looking for it; it just sort of finds him.   
  
Harry then picked up the second thing and saw Hagrids Untidy scrawl on it and opened it. First he read the letter which said:   
  
_ Hello Harry,   
Hope your summer is going well. How is life with Sirius. It must be nice to be away from the Dursleys. Happy birthday, hope it's a good one. Well I got you a little something here, hope it comes in handy. Dumbledore also has something for you but you have to open it before you read the next sheet of paper that is below this one and it will explain it. Heard you and Hermione are Head boy and girl.   
Congratulations,   
Hagrid_   
  
Harry then opened his gift. It was a small box wrapped in what looked like the comic section of the Daily Prophet (a new addition in attempts to keep people's minds off of the rising of Voldemort). Once he had the news print off of it he found himself holding a velvet box. It looked like the sort of box that would hold jewelry or something. Sure enough, once he opened it, he saw a ring and a necklace. He then looked at the second note the Hagrid sent.   
  
_ Hello Harry,   
  
This necklace and ring once belonged to your mother but now it is time that it is returned to you. The necklace was given to your mother from your father while they were dating in their seventh year. The ring is actually your parents engagement ring. Happy Birthday and hope you have a good rest of the holidays.   
Hope you will find a good for these someday,   
Professor Albus Dumbledore_   
  
Harry stared in awe at the ring and necklace and hoped that someday he would find somebody special that would deserve the jewelry. He did have a crush on somebody but he didn't think that person liked him back. Maybe this year he would tell her. Since he has had a crush on her since the beginning of sixth year when she returned from the holidays more beautiful than she already was.   
  
Sirius, came out of his bedroom to find Harry looking at his letters.   
  
"What do you have here?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Umm... Dumbledore sent me one of my moms necklaces and their engagement ring." replied Harry.   
  
"Ahh.... I remember when James gave that necklace to Lily. It was the first Christmas they spent together, it was probably about one and a half months after they started going out. I remember James couldn't decide whether or not to give it to her as Lily wasn't one for jewelry. On Christmas, when Lily opened it she loved it so much. From there on there was rarely and occasion that she took it off. That necklace was James's mother's necklace too you know." Sirius paused. "And that ring; oh God I don't think I had ever seen James so nervous, He was always so confident it everything it was weird to see him so distressed. He was so afraid that she would say no. Like Lily would say no, your parents were so in love that nothing could tear them apart. An of course eventually he did build up enough guts to ask and as you know she said yes."   
  
"I never knew that before." Harry said sounding kind of depressed.   
  
"You know Harry that anytime you want to know anything about your parents just ask, and I will tell you what I know or maybe be able to point you into the direction of somebody who may know."   
  
"Alright, thanks Sirius." Harry said smiling.   
  
"Anytime now why don't you bring that stuff to your room and grab your broom, then we can be on our way."   
  
"Okay." As Harry was picking up the letters and stuff he saw his Head boy badge, "Sirius guess what?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm Head boy"   
  
"You are?" Harry nodded. "That's great. Now that I think about it your parents were Head boy and girl. Who's Head girl?"   
  
"Hermione" Harry stated simply.   
  
"Oh good. I bet your glad it wasn't somebody that you didn't really know at all."   
  
"Yes I am."   
  
"So you ready to go to Rons? It is getting late and I said we would be there by noon. Flying isn't exactly the fastest way to travel"   
  
"Yeah but it is way better than floo powder." Stated Harry.   
  
Once Harry came back from his room with his broom, they left. Sirius had a Nimubus two thousand and one. Harry once asked why he didn't buy a Firebolt for himself and he claimed he didn't need anything that speedy or top of the line.   
  
They headed in the direction of the Burrow, using the compass that Hermione had given him on his birthday before his third year. Up in the air and over the clouds Sirius and Harry started to talk.   
  
"So what do you plan to do after Hogwarts Harry?" Sirius questioned.   
  
"I'm not really sure yet." replied Harry.   
  
"You know that you should think about it before you start to get offers for places. Cause some of them will not be because you are qualified."   
  
"Yeah I sort of figured that would happen..."   
  
"You just have to look at your strengths and what you like to do, then decide from there." Sirius said.   
  
"But the only things I'm any good at are playing quidditch and fighting evil. "   
  
"So become a professional quidditch player or an auror. Maybe you should take the DADA teacher job. God only knows that it will be open again." Sirius smiled   
  
"I would like to be a professional quidditch player but with that comes fame and I don't really want anymore of that."   
  
"Well I think Harry, that no matter what you will be famous so the least you can do it control why you are famous."   
  
"I guess you're right."   
  
They flew for about another twenty minutes before arriving at the Burrow. Once the landed they left their brooms leaning up against the side of the house, knocked, and walked in (A/N: At my house we are lazy so we tell basically everybody we know to just knock and come in so we don't have to get up and come to the door. If the door is locked it means you can't come in). Then all of a sudden everybody jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" There were quite a few people at the house. Including: all of the Weasleys, Hermione, Ron's girlfriend Betty Williams, (she is an exchange from the U.S.), Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan (who is now a professional commentator for quidditch games around the world.), and Ginny's friend or should I say boyfriend Colin Creevey.   
  
Harry was shocked and speechless. He had never before had a birthday party.   
  
"Hey Harry, Happy Birthday" Ron said.   
  
"Thanks Ron, did you plan all this?" Asked Harry gesturing to everyone.   
  
"Well... It was Hermione's idea but my parents and I all helped her plan it." Ron said with a smile. "So you didn't figure out at all that we were planning anything? I mean we sent an awful lot of owls to Sirius making sure you would be around and could come here today and stuff." Ron said.   
  
Harry looked at Sirius, "You were in on this too?" asked Harry.   
  
"Yeah but only a little bit, my job wasn't really that hard I just had to get you here and not spoil the surprise." Sirius replied.   
  
"Thank you guys so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had." Harry said to everyone while smiling.   
  
Later during a lunch/dinner meal, everyone was involved in their own conversations. Harry who had sat by Hermione started a conversation with her.   
  
"I guess I should really thank you for all this since it was your idea."   
  
"You're welcome but it definitely wasn't just me." Hermione replied.   
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, congratulations on becoming Head girl, I always knew that you would selected as it."   
  
"Thanks and congratulation to you too. Are you shocked that you made Head boy?" Hermione questioned.   
  
"A little bit because I haven't exactly been the model student my entire Hogwarts career." Harry smirked.   
  
"Yeah but ever since fifth year when you became a prefect you have definitely became more mature and more serious about your school work." Hermione replied a slight tinge of red appeared on her cheeks at eh compliments she just gave Harry.   
  
"I still can't figure out why I was ever made a prefect." Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"You know I questioned that when I found out that you were a prefect but, now I know why." Hermione said smugly.   
  
"And why is that, Ms. Smarty-pants?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows with a questioning stare.   
  
"I figure it is because you possess this natural ability to be a leader and seem to always be in the mist of solving the mysteries at this school. Perhaps someone was wise enough to realize that maybe if you had the extra advantages of a prefect you would be able to solve the mysteries of this school a little easier. Then there is the fact that you are brave, easy to get along with, and everybody knows your name." she blushed, "May have had something to do with it."   
  
"Thanks." Harry said wiht a slight blush.   
  
"For what?" a confused Hermione asked.   
  
"For saying that stuff."   
  
"You're welcome." Hermione smile with a blush also.   
  
  
  
A/N: Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas of where I should go.   
Also a thanks to my first reviewer: LoneStrider   
And a thanks to Winkybunnion1- I'm not planning on a Really sad ending but maybe when the time comes I will write an alternate ending just for you;) 


	3. Chapter 3

  


~*~Harry Potter and the Story of Engendering~*~  
Chapter Three

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, though I wish I did.   
  
A/N: Sorry that I have taken so long but I am so stuck. I can't write. I know exactly were I want this story to go I am just having a heck of a time trying to get there. I decided to add a quote from one of the books before each chapter because I like a lot of the quotes from the books.   
  
"_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..." ~Harry HPSS p.309   
  
On with the story. It has been way too long.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
It was a couple of days later, Sirius and Harry were back in their flat. The rest of the evening at the Burrow was pleasant and enjoyable. After they had finished eating, Harry opened gifts from all of his friends.   
  
He had gotten: a box of the latest goodies from the 3W from Fred and George, a bag of Everlasting Jawbreakers from Ron (although Harry couldn't figure out why he needed a bag if they were suposed to be everlasting), a poster of quidditch players from Ginny. From Colin Creevey he got a scrapbook of himself and his friends from year two to six, (Harry really liked this and Colin was overjoyed that he made _ The Harry Potter _ happy), Betty Williams gave Harry a keychain the shape of Wisconsin in cheese from the United States. Bill and Charlie bought Harry real golden snitch that he could practice with. Percy gave Harry a book on Prefects and Headboys of the past and where they have gone.   
  
And Hermione gave Harry a book. The title was very difficult to make out but the book itself was or at one time completely black with a set of bright green eyes on the cover. The book looked very old and when he opened it he saw that every thing was hand written. Hermione had a thing for old books. She said that this one had to be very old because of it being hand written and that there might only be one or two others every made because it was so expensive and difficult to make books that long ago. Harry thought he might actually read this book it attracted him for some odd reason.   
  
Currently Harry was in his bedroom deciding where to hang the poster that he got from Ginny. Finally he decided to put it on his closet door.   
  
There was a knock on his bedroom and Sirius walked in.   
  
"I was wondering when you wanted to go school shopping? Or if you already had plans."   
  
"Umm no I don't have any plans, I figured I would go with Ron and Hermione like usual."   
  
"Oh, well, maybe you should owl them to see when they would like to go and maybe spend the rest of the day over here with you."   
  
"Really invite friends over here hmm.. there's a new one, never had a place where I could do that, I've always been the invited not he invity sounds great. I will owl the straight away."   
  
"Alright then just let me know what your final plans are."  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
Harry then went over to his desk and grabbed two sheets of parchment out of a drawer. He then wrote a letter to Ron.   
_~Ron~   
I was wondering if maybe this comming Friday, you and Hermione would like to go school shopping around 2 and then spend the rest of the day here at Sirius's and my house. It would be a lot of fun. Hope you can make it. Owl back soon.   
Harry_   
  
He then took the second sheet of parchment and wrote a very similar letter to Hermione.   
  
_ Dear Hermione,   
Hope you're well, I was wondering if you and Ron would like to go school shopping with me on Friday around 2 and then spend the rest of the day at Sirius's and my house. It would be a lot of fun. Hope you can make it. Owl back soon.   
Love Harry_   
  
Harry then tied the letters to Hedwig and sent her off. He then went to find Sirius to tell him what was happening. While Harry was waiting for Hedwig to return with their responses he wrote thank you letters to everyone that gave him gifts.   
  
Later, Hedwig returned with the responses. Harry looked at Ron's first.   
  
_~Harry~   
Sounds great. Can Betty come too, please?   
Ron_   
  
Harry quickly wrote back and said that Betty could come too. Then Harry started to open Hermione's letter.   
  
_ Dear Harry,   
Of course I'll come. This will be so much fun. Our last year how sad is that? I hope nothing bad happens this year. But if anything does happen I'm glad that you'll be there with me to get through it all. See you soon.   
Love, Hermione _   
  
When Harry was done reading both of the letters he went to tell Sirius about his plans. A few days later it was Friday and about 1:30. Harry was waiting patientially for Hermione, Ron, and Betty to arrive. Hermione arrived first. She was early around 1:45.   
  
"Hey Hermione." Harry greeted Hermione.   
  
"Hey, Harry, has Ron arrived yet?"   
  
"No, not yet. He is bringing Betty with him."   
  
"She seems nice doesn't she?"   
  
"Yeah, I think so. I didn't really get a chance to talk to her much."   
  
"Me neither."   
  
"So Harry, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?"   
  
"Floo powder." Harry responded gloomily way.   
  
"To bad we aren't allowed to apparate yet, huh?"   
  
"I know that would be nice."   
  
Just then Ron arrived with Betty a couple of seconds behind. They greeted each other and set off through the fire place to Diagon Alley. Once they arrived they decided to go to Gringotts first to get their money. Once they each had their money, they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books they would need this year. They all then traveled to Madam Malkins' Robes for All Occasions to get knew robes as theirs were all to small and Betty needed to get some Hogwarts robes as she was an exchange student and had no robes for Hogwarts. Once they were done with that they had to go to the Apothecary to replenish their store of potions ingredients.   
  
As soon as they were done buying the supplies that were on their supply list, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have ice cream.   
  
"So, Ron, what did you think of the U.S.?" Harry asked.   
  
"It was great anyway what I saw of it. Someday I want to go back there and travel the west a little maybe."   
  
"That would be fun maybe we will have to take a trip after we are done with school, because I've always wanted to go their also." Harry replied.   
  
"Yeah, I want to go too. I've never been there. You would think with all the trips that my parents and I go on over the summer you would think that we would have ended up in the U.S."   
  
"That would be great if you all could come there. Once my family and I went on a trip out west. We live in Wisconsin so that is where we started our trip of course. We traveled south to Texas the West to California north to Oregon and then back east to Wisconsin."   
  
"Wow! How many siblings do you have?"Hermione asked.   
  
"I have an older sister and a younger sister and a younger brother. It was kind of crazy with us crammed in a van for two and a half weeks. I'll tell you, you get sick and tired of your family by then."   
  
"I bet." said Ron.   
  
"Betty, are any of the rest of your family witches or wizards?"Harry asked.   
  
"My mom and Reba Rose, my younger sister, are, but Tim, my brother, and Kira, my older sister, aren't."   
  
They continued to talk for quite a while until Ron announced that he wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Betty also wanted to go there as she loved quidditch just as much as Ron did. Hermione didn't want to go there and said she would rather go back to Flourish and Blotts because she saw some books there that she wanted to look at. Harry who would have rather gone to the Quidditch store went with Hermione because he didn't want her to go by herself. They decided to meet back at Florean Fortescue's in about a quarter of an hour. Harry and Hermione started off towards the Book store.   
  
"Harry why aren't you going to the Quidditch Shop you love quidditch." Hermione questioned.   
  
"Because I figure as Head Boy I should be setting a good example by being seen in a bookstore."   
  
"Good for you Harry." Hermione smiled, "You will be quite the role model."   
  
"And there's the fact that a new quidditch book came out and it is cheaper here than at the Quidditch Store." Harry grinned.   
  
Hermione gave Harry a shove and glared at him. "I should have known that you had ulterior motives."   
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well, that's me, always looking for a way around things. And you never know I might actually find a book that I want to read that isn't related to quidditch."   
  
"That'll be the day." Hermione scoffed.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Once they entered the store they both went off in their own directions. Harry quickly found the book he wanted and indeed it was cheaper. He then went to go find Hermione when he heard a few words of what somebody was saying an aisle over. And stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"You know what you must do if you want to succeed don't you?"   
  
"Yes of course but are you sure there is no other way?"   
  
"No there is no other way. The Potter boy must know." Harry was just about to round the corner to see who was talking about him when.   
  
"Harry!" Harry turned to look at who called his name it was Hermione. "There you are I wondered where you wondered off to." Hermione said. Harry quicklly looked back and around the corner to find out who the people were that were talking about him but they had already gone.   
  
Hermione looked confused at the way Harry was acting. "Harry what is up with you? Why do you have this were look on your face?"   
  
"It is nothing. Did you find the books that you were looking for?' Harry asked changing the subject.   
  
"Y-e-a-h." Hermione said slowly. Obviously still curious about whatever was on Harry's mind.   
  
"Shouldn't we start to head back. Our time is almost up." Harry asked.   
  
"I suppose so." Hermione replied. They payed for their items and left for the Ice Cream Shop. They got there before Ron and Betty. In a coulple more minutes they arrived and then they all left to go back to Harry's house.   
  
  
A/N:I guess this is the end of my third chapter. Please tell me what you think or want to happen. It would be extremely helpful. I want to thank my reviewers: JediHermione, sbys, and Winkybunnion1. (yes I do admit to having a notebook with a list of all the charactors and questions from all the books. I'm currently adding spells, passwords, and quotes from the books. (hey it is something to do while waiting for that darn 5th book to come out.) For the record I have only had to replace my ink cartridge 3 times!) 


End file.
